


Plugged

by ashes0909



Series: Held [32]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Steve shifted back so he faced away from Tony and the small movement caused a faint moan to fall from his lips, even as he pulled a sketchbook from their bag, flipping it open. Tony pulled his phone back out from his pocket, and they were just another couple in the park on a Sunday afternoon.





	Plugged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



> We both want to thank Sap for inspiring this lovely episode. :)

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony groaned, hand gripping Steve’s neck, pushing his face into their mattress. He’d made Steve come on his cock moments ago, and a stripe of it had landed on his cheek. Now Tony leaned down to lick it, biting at his jawbone when he finished. Steve felt tight, warm, and so, so pliant, still blissed out from his orgasm. Tony knew he’d be following him over the edge soon, he had been fucking Steve for too long and teasing him for even longer.

“So tight, and the way you take my cock--” Tony growled, biting at Steve’s collar then pushing back so he could grab his shoulder and fuck him in long, hard strokes. “I’m going to come.” He accompanied each word with a brutal thrust as pleasure built at the base of his cock.“I’m going to come so hard, fill you up. You’ll be dripping down your thighs.” Tony shifted and when he slammed back in, he hit Steve’s prostate dead on causing Steve to clench around him, the tightness almost unbearable, and his vision whited out for a second. “Fuck, Steve, you have no idea. Look at you, spread out before me like the slut you are, how could I not take you hard? How could I not fuck you filthy?”

Steve arched his back with Tony’s words, changing their angle entirely, making the head of his cock catch on Steve’s rim and he couldn’t hold back, didn’t even try, let every word that came to mind fall from his lips. “I’m going to fill you up, but I don’t want it dripping down your thighs anymore. No.” He tightened his hand around Steve’s hip, and reached into the nightstand. The plug he'd given Steve for his birthday was easy enough to find, and when he pulled it out  he made sure Steve could see it. Steve’s eyes widened before closing and he let out a guttural moan. “Oh, you like this, huh?” Tony teased. “The idea of being filled by me, plugged, a reminder every time you move that you are mine. That I’ve claimed you.” Tony spurred himself on with his own words, thrusts turning wild, uncontrolled.

Steve’s gaze was on him, as much as it could be with his face pressed into the mattress. His pupils were blown, face flushed and wet from sweat and come and saliva, lips parted with each heaving breath. He did that. He fucked Steve into this gorgeous, mess of a man. His pace increased, chasing it over the edge and he was coming to the look on Steve’s face, following through on his promise to fill him up.

“Clench,” he whispered the order, voice low. Steve gasped, following it without a thought as Tony pulled out. It was too tempting not to stretch Steve’s cheeks, watch his hole pucker around his effort to stay tight and see how good Steve was being for Tony. He wanted to lick, kiss, distract Steve until he couldn't follow his order anymore, but he wanted this more.

He blindly grabbed for the lube, applying a coat around the plastic triangular shape until he hit its flared bottom.

“Tony,” Steve whined from the bed, hips moving with want and Tony swatted at his ass.

“You’re ready when I say you’re ready,” he chuckled. And he looked ready, like he was aching for the plug, a flush covering his entire body. Steve groaned when Tony finally took pity on him, slid the toy through the clenched ring of muscle. “So good,” Tony whispered, twisting, and Steve’s body opened, beads of come trying to escape against the plug. Tony slid it in quickly, then moved his hands so that Steve’s hole disappeared back behind his cheeks. Tony swatted his ass again, before rolling off the bed. Steve turned onto his hip to watch as Tony slipped on his shirt.

“Are we still going out?” Steve asked, stretching on the bed. The corner of his mouth quirked, when he met Tony’s eye again. He looked like he should be chiseled out of marble, all lithe and inviting. “I can feel it every time I move.”

“Good. That’s the point.” Tony smiled. “And whether we go out is entirely up to you.”

Steve’s blue eyes darkened, hungry with his own desire and displaying it in a way he usually hid behind a blush as he considered his options. “I want to go out.”

Tony’s grin spread wide and lascivious. He moved towards the closet, sifting through Steve’s clothes until he found what he was looking for. He threw the khaki pants and blue polo towards Steve. “Get dressed.”

Once downstairs, the sun beat down on them both, summer in New York was always unforgiving, and Tony could not care in the slightest. He was laser focused on Steve; the way he leaned into Tony, how he couldn’t meet anyone’s gaze, the flush on his cheeks that could easily be contributed to the hot day.

Tony wanted him again. Already, his hands itched around his phone, eager to pull out the plug and add another round for it to hold. Fuck, it was almost to much to think about. He had to fist his free hand, fingernails pressing into his palm so he could _focus_. It hardly worked, Steve was walking around the streets of New York with Tony’s claim all over him, inside and out.

They found a bench near the edge of the park and Tony had Steve spread their blanket onto the grass by it. Steve sat cross legged while Tony slid into the bench behind him. When Steve turned to catch his eye, his smile was wide and slightly wild, so Tony let his hand fall into his hair, stroking in an easy rhythm.

Steve shifted back so he faced away from Tony and the small movement caused a faint moan to fall from his lips, even as he pulled a sketchbook from their bag, flipping it open. Tony pulled his phone back out from his pocket, and they were just another couple in the park on a Sunday afternoon. Nothing going on here.

Steve shifted again.

Tony pressed his lips against a smile, and let his hand fall to Steve’s shoulder as the man drew.

The shadows moved across the lawn, and Steve’s shifting picked up in pace. With every move, Tony imagined his come spreading into Steve, rubbing, absorbing into his body as the plug pressed into his prostate.Tony knew that Steve was thinking of their morning, of Tony.

A soccer ball rolled from the grass onto Steve’s blanket and Tony adored the way Steve winced when he leaned over to grab it. Tony was admiring Steve's ass, just noticing a faint outline of the plug through his khaki pants, when the ball’s owner approached them. He was all dark eyes and a coy smile, aimed right at Steve, and Tony nearly growled. He wanted to pull Steve back onto the blanket and take him right there in the park, fill him up and plug him up again. But all Tony could do was sit there and watch Steve smile as he passed the ball to the stranger.

Steve turned back, walking on his knees towards Tony, biting his lip as the plug shifted inside him. When he reached Tony, his rested his hands on his knees and smiled up adoringly.

Tony had the urge to grip him by the shoulder and press his face into the blanket, show everyone that this man and his perfect smile belonged to Tony.

And fuck, he always felt possessive, but the feeling had only increased tenfold since they’d returned from their vacation, and Steve had been so busy he was spending more and more time at SHIELD and less and less time with Tony.

Steve was rocking on his legs, his adoring smile shifting into something more needy, lips parted and wet. He wanted Tony; sitting in a park on a Sunday afternoon with a plug up his ass, and maybe he’d let Tony take him right there on the blanket.

But that wasn’t what they were going to do.

“Come on,” was all he said and he knew Steve would follow.

Across the park, there was a single stall bathroom affixed to a cafe, and Tony felt Steve pull up to his side when he stopped in front of it. Tony wrenched open the door, pushed Steve inside and had his chest pressed to the other side of the door before it was even fully closed. Tony pushed down Steve’s pants and boxers in one smooth go, and his fingers sought out the plug, pressing against it until Steve moaned against the bathroom door.

“So good for me, all stretched and loose.” Tony traced his finger where his rim met the plug. “You’re all lubed up too, huh Steve? Have my come in there, keeping you drenched, making sure you’re nice and ready.”

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve cried, and a trail of spit spread across the door as he pressed his face against it and arched into Tony. “Please. Want you so bad. Want more. Wanted you to take me out there. I almost couldn’t wait.”

His words shot a spark through Tony’s body, and his motions turned frantic. He pulled at his pants, almost breaking the zipper, and grabbed his cock, positioning it until it pressed against the toy. “Is this what you want?” he whispered into Steve’s ear, biting at the sensitive skin.

“Yes,” Steve hissed, pressing back into Tony. “Please, the plug feels good but it's not enough, I need more.”

“Yeah, yeah you do.” Tony’s voice was thick and he swallowed, the sight of Steve shaking and needy and _begging_ , almost making him come on the spot. He took a deep breath. “I’m going to pull this out now, but I need you to clench, just like before, do you think you can do that for me?”

“Yes, Tony!” Steve moaned. “Anything.”

His fingers gripped the flared base, twisting slightly. “You don’t want to lose a single drop, isn’t that right?” Steve was nodding into the door, words forgotten as Tony slowly removed the plug.

“Just like that. So good. Hold tight.” Tony fisted the toy in one hand and used the other to line up his cock, pushing right against his clenched hole. “Tell me.”

“Fuck, Tony! Please, please fill me up. Give me more, _please_. I want, I need-- I feel so full but I want more. I want--”

And he pushed past the rim into Steve’s used hole, the feel of it covering his cock with warmth and wetness and _Steve._

Neither of them lasted long. Tony whispered a litany of filth into Steve’s ear while he moaned against the bathroom door. Steve came into Tony’s hand and Tony followed shortly after. Steve clenched beautifully when Tony pushed the plug back into his abused hole.

They washed up as best they could and straightened their clothes by the door. Tony paused for a moment, one hand around the doorknob, and the other pressing into Steve’s ass. He leaned into Steve’s ear. “Smile at Soccer Boy as we walk out, love. Make sure he knows that you’re all mine.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The [GORGEOUS ART](https://orig00.deviantart.net/78b4/f/2017/272/2/a/open_by_sirsapling-dboxq57.jpg) is from [the amazing SirSapling](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com/). This is a "tasteful crop" but if you show Sap some <3 on tumblr, who knows? Maybe there will be more? ;)


End file.
